1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for updating computer code in computer controlled devices and, more particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for updating computer code in computer controlled devices utilizing an integrated circuit card (smart card) interface.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many consumer electronics devices such as pay TV systems, set top cable television boxes, terrestrial television receivers, satellite television receivers and the like, require periodic software updates to provide signal processing, interactive features, and security improvements to the consumer. Software upgrades for such devices are generally performed by replacing the read only memory chips within the device or connecting a computer to a data port on the device to download the software upgrade into the memory of the device. Such upgrades require a technician to visit the consumer's location and perform the upgrade of the software. Alternatively, the consumer must return the device to the manufacturer, then be provided a replacement device that contains the upgraded software. Such a software upgrade process is time consuming and costly.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for an improved technique for upgrading computer code within a computer controlled device.